Electromigration fuses are devices that are often used in integrated circuits. The fuses conduct electricity between a cathode and an anode in the shorted state and are programmed to an open state by passing a sufficiently large current through the fusible link region of the fuse. A particular problem associated with electromigration fuses (electromigration fuses) is that it requires high energy (i.e., high current and voltage) to program. For example, conventional electromigration fuse programming voltages are about 3 volts while most logic circuit applications run at about 1 volt. The integration of the current high voltage electromigration fuse requires separate power supply as well as large driving devices to provide high current. Therefore, there exists a need for electromigration fuses and methods of making electromigration fuses that can be programmed using lower energy.